


and the void would be calling

by wrack



Series: Endless Days [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Song: Let's Do The Time Warp Again (Rocky Horror)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrack/pseuds/wrack
Summary: The Young Wolf agrees to teach Crow an essential Guardian life skill.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Crow
Series: Endless Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	and the void would be calling

_Anything,_ Rue had said, standing across from Crow in that dim, chilly little workshop. No doubt the Spider’s lackeys would be listening in, but it wasn’t as if the words she was about to say could incriminate either of them. The scumbag would probably be thrilled she was helping him recoup his investment. _Whatever you want to know. Anything at all._

Even then, she’d wondered if she mightn’t be laying it on a bit thick – but the tiny flicker of starlight in Glint’s eye had said otherwise. That same shine was visible again now, fading through different levels of brilliance as they watched her. When she made the offer, she’d been thinking like a Titan: practical Light usage, combat strategies, weapon tips and tricks. Or maybe it was unfair to blame her own failure to prepare for all the questions an outcast neophyte might ask on her training.

 _It’s the second one,_ Roj said, whisper-quiet underneath her ear. Most of the time, she took her Ghost’s teasing in the spirit it was meant. Right now, she wasn’t in the mood. Her irritation was bright enough to overwhelm their bond, though she took care not to let it show.

“They all do it,” Crow said, once the silence had gone on too long even for him. “I’ve seen them. When they greet each other, when they harvest scrap, when they stop to rest. Even when they kill.” He ducked his head a little, hiding behind a fold in the hood. “Especially when they kill. The Hunter -“ Glint’s glow dimmed almost imperceptibly. As if caught off guard by his own words, Crow stopped. 

It wasn’t hard to guess why he was stumbling. “Which Hunter?” she said, as gently as she could manage.

Crow’s features were hidden in shadow. It was Glint who answered. “The one who captured us. Brought us to the safehouse.” That last word carried a weight of irony. “They threw a grenade into our hideout, then they tethered him and…”

“Danced,” Crow said, with a quiet resignation that tugged at Rue’s heart. Her first encounter with suppression had taken place in the safe, controlled environment of the Crucible; the fact that she remembered it so well decades later said it had been bad enough. There was a knot in her throat. A faint heat began to gather around her knuckles. Together, she and Roj pushed it back down. Her rage became a memory: the way she’d felt when she had Uldren Sov’s broken body at her feet, her finger tightening on the trigger.

Closing her mind’s eye to the ruined face of his double, she focused on the man in front of her. “I’m really not much of a dancer.”

Crow’s one visible eye said plainly that he didn’t believe it. His faith would have touched her if it hadn’t been so misplaced. Rue didn’t even know which styles were popular among the current cohort; her own generation had favoured less showy dances, nothing like the displays she saw every time she dropped by the restored Tower plaza. Adding a set of outmoded moves to Crow’s repertoire would be yet another stain on her conscience. She racked her brains for something he might be able to use and came up with a single option.

“I do know one. It took off not long after I was born, but I think it’s back in fashion now – at least, I see a lot of new lights doing it. The sequence isn’t too complicated, so I should be able to teach you.”

He nodded. The movement made his hood slip, revealing a hopeful little smile. Sky above, but he reminded her of Tal at times like this. She repressed a sigh.

“It’s just a jump to the left – let’s go to your left, mind the workbench – and then a step to the right. Put your hands on your hips and pull your knees in tight - further in, keep them close together. Perfect, Crow, that’s great. Now –“

Rue paused. Inside her head, Roj’s laughter rang out. There was another detail she hadn’t planned for: how she would get the next move across without having to either mime or say the phrase “pelvic thrust”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
